lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry and Kat
Perry and Kat is an LPS: Popular Episode. Transcript Perry: I'm so bored. Kat: Ugh, me too. Perry: Wanna go to a restaurant or something? Kat: Sure. How about the one where all the hobos hangout? Perry: Ew. Thats just..Not..Very Hygenic Kat: True. Perry: Why not Pouch. Get an ice cream? Kat: Sounds like fun! THE POUCH Len: NEXT! Kat: Len, you work here? Len: Excuse me, it's called VOLUNTEERING! Kat: Whatever. I'd like peanut butter ice cream! Perry: Vanilla Please. And Len. Nice uniforn (She giggles) Len: Ha ha very funny (He passes over their ice creams) Len: That'll be 5 PawPounds Perry: Len. You´re doing anything tonight? Len: Yeah. A lot of things. Like not dating Fat cats Perry: Whatever. Your loss Kat snickers. Kat: Like what? Trying to ask Amy out? Len: Hehheh... Dibb: Can I have more ice cream? (They walk over and sit at a table) Kat: Just give up already. He isn't going to budge. Perry: I guess Kat: Hey! What about that Bryan Guy! Perry: Bryan Smith? No. Isn't he dating someone? Kat: Yeah. Luna. She is a Persian! So he will be the perfect match for you when they break up Perry: Dude..They won't break up Kat: Maybe. Anyways. Lets just sit and enjoy. OK? Perry: Alright. Len walks over to their table. Kat: (Whispering) Maybe he is going to budge. Perry: Oh, look. Len: My shift's over. Perry: Uh-huh... Len: I was kinda hoping you guys could give me some tips on Amy. Kat snickers. Kat: Why? Len: Because you are GIRLS! Perry: Oh. Well. (Perry thinks up some amazing way of telling him what SHE likes and not AMY) Perry: Girls like flowers Len: What kind? Perry:...Roses Kat: Lots and lots of them Perry: Delivered to their doorstep Kat: With a special love letter on it Perry: They especially love it when it says from: Your admirer at the bottom Kat: All her best friends with investigate with her for who it is! (Len gulps) Perry: They also like when you stroke their fur Kat: Especially on their heads and neck. Perry: And also If you touch their tails. Kat: We hate that! Perry: Especially after a bath Len: OK!!! (He gets up) Len: Thanks Amy suddenly walks in. Perry: You think it worked? Kat: Uh...what are you talking about? Len: So, Amy... Amy: What? Len awkwardly strokes her fur. Amy: OMG GET OFF! Len: Uh...sorry... Amy: Hmph... Len: Want a rose? Amy: No thanks. They smell weird. Len: This isn't working! Amy: Huh? (Amy walks out awkwardly) (Len rushes over) Len: WHAT? Perry: Oops.. We thought you said Perry Len: Perry?... Kat: Cats hate being stroked on the neck Len: What?... Perry: Cats don't like roses (Len dumps the roses on the table) Len: DARN IT! (He rushes out quickly) Kat: I think he's crying. Perry: Yeah, we should go check on him. Kat nudges Perry. Kat: This might be a good time to (Wink wink) give him a stroke or a rose. Perry sighs. She picks up one of the roses on the table. Perry steps outside. She sees Len sitting against the wall. Emotionless. Perry sits cross-legged infront of him. Len: What? Perry: Rose? Len: No thanks Perry: I picked them fresh this morning (She tucks one into his shirt pocket) Len: Thanks Perry: Sorry about that...I know how much you like Amy. Len: Its fine. Perry: So..Who are you taking to prom? Len: Maybe Selia Perry: I dont think so. She is going with Tom I think Len: Great. I guess I wont go then Perry: You still think I'm fat? Len: I didn't mean it like that... Perry: I know... Len: So... Perry starts stroking him, comfortingly. Len: Well this is awkward, heheheh He blushes. Perry take a deep breath. Perry: Do you wa- Kat: Perry! Perry! Perry! Perry: Ugh, what? Kat: Zack just asked me to prom! Should I say yes? Perry: Uh..Uh..Ok. Len: Good job Kat Kat: Thanks! (She dashes inside) Len: So..What is it you wanted to ask me? Perry: Do you want to go to the...The Prom? (Len shrugs (Perry gets a lump in her throat. Almost in tears as he doesn't answer) Len: Sure... Perry: Oh that goodness. Len: Uh...but I really have to go to the bathroom now... Perry: Well isn't there one in The Pouch? Len: Yeah. Kat: Guys I'm in the washroom! Len: But theres only one room for bothh genders. Perry: Oh... Len: KAT HURRY UP I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO GO! Kat: SHUT UP! (Kat flushes the toilet and comes out) Kat: There. (Perry runs up to Kat. Pulling her into the corner of the shop) Perry: Len and I are going to the prom together Kat: WHAT! OMMMMDDDDD IM SO HAAAPPPEEEEHHHH Perry: Does that make us..Official? Kat: I dunno (She shrugs) (Len comes out from the bathroom) Len: I gotta go. Nice seeing you (He walks out) Kat: Shall we follow him? Perry: Yes, we shall. Kat: Or shan't we? Perry: We shall! Kat and Perry follow Len. Perry: Is the seat of his pants wet? Kat: Heh heh yeah it is. Kat: Len, I think toilet water got on your pants cause it's wet. Perry: Oh my dog! Len: Oh...Well... Kat: Had a little accident did we? Len: Shut up Len: Everyone does it. Kat: Yeah right. Len: Is that Jack? Points to a greyhound. Kat: hee hee, yup. Len: Oh dawg. Perry: Wait...what kind of accident? Kat: pee Pee Len: Whatever. I'm going Kat: Come back Len! Perry follows Kat Perry: That is so embarrasing. Kat: Well he's sort of you boyfriend... Zack: Kat! Kat: Ugh. Perry: Aw, shut up, that's cute. Kat: Not really! He's been bugging me! She takes off. Zack: WAIT UP! Perry: Fine whatever. She follows Kat. Jack: Hey Len! Len: Er... He hides the wet spot. Jack: Are you okay? Perry: He is TOTALLY okay! So...We're going to his house to change his dia- I mean pan- I mean uh...SHIRT! Jack: Okay.... He looks at them suspiciously; Len: Lets just goto my house. (They all walk off) (They all arive at Lens house and goto his room) Len: I'll go change Kat: Good idea. Jack: You crazy mutt! Len: Huh? Jack: You could've just told me you...you know... Len blushes. Len: Uh-uh, man! Jack: You lied to me! He angrily storms out. Kat leans into Perry's ear. Kat: (Whispering) He stalked us... Perry: (whispers) Yeah? Zack: What was that? Kat: UGH! ZACK! Perry: Uh... Zack: Wanna see us publicly make out? Kat turns red. Kat: Uh...no, nobody wants to see that, Zack. Perry: I do! Kat: SHHHH! Zack: Fine. I'm going home. Kat: Sorry, Zack. Zack: S'alright! Perry: I might go too. Len: Aw. I'll walk you to the door (Perry turns bright red) Kat: (Whispers) Good luck (Perry and Len get down to the front door. They walk along the side walk until they come to a corner. Perry: Good night Len: You too. See you at... (Perry kisses him) Len: P-Prom... (Perry dashes off in a hurry) (Len stands gob smacked) Unknown: Hey! (Len turns around) (Tthe unkown Flamingo kisses Len on the lips) (The camera goes to Kat. Gobsmacked. The screen goes black) End Category:Cuitmelps4's Episodes Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes Category:Episodes